Carriers for rapid tests have become established for chemical and biochemical analysis of solid and liquid sample materials in laboratories specialized for this purpose and, in particular, also for use outside stationary laboratories. Such carrier-bound rapid tests may be performed easily and straightforwardly even by laymen despite the often complex reactions involving sensitive reagents.
Test elements for determining the blood glucose level of diabetics are a known example of carrier-bound rapid tests. Diagnostic test elements provided in the form of strips are also called to as test strips. Known embodiments thereof include, for example, single-field or multiple-field test strips for urine analysis and various indicator papers. Since various forms of test elements other than test strips exist, test elements are more generally denoted as “analytic consumables”, which also include lancets or sample removal elements, for example.
Analytic consumables of this type are used in a portable handheld analysis device which analyzes a coloration of a test strip photometrically using an optical analysis sensor, for example. The analytic consumables may be stored in a drum magazine, as is described, for example, in EP 1 022 565 A2. The drum magazine described therein comprises multiple chambers arranged annularly, which can contain analytic consumables. Each chamber has a removal opening on a front face of the drum magazine. These removal openings are typically sealed by sealing foil, in order to protect the analytic consumables from detrimental environmental influences, such as moisture, light, or dust.
Handheld analysis devices for analyzing a medically significant component of a sample, such as devices for blood glucose monitoring, are typically used multiple times a day and carried continuously by a user. Therefore, it is desirable to provide small handheld analysis devices that are simultaneously easy to handle.